Open Your Eyes
by AdamLL
Summary: Tate thinks she is alone until a certain red head cavalier shows her the truth.  Tate learns that being her true self is not weakness but strength.   fluff?


Tate sat on the top of the hill thinking. Her mind wasn't on the war like it should, but on her loneliness. She never had anyone to talk to. When she tried she could feel them pushing away.

The sound of snow crunching under someone's boots made Tate wipe her eyes. She turned and saw Allen.

"Hello Allen." Tate sniffed. "What brings you up here?"

Allen smiled before sitting down beside her.

"I noticed you left camp and I figured you had been away too long for me not to check on you."

Tate couldn't hide the surprised look she knew Allen saw.

"You noticed me leave?"

"Yeah."

Tate blushed a little. She didn't even like Allen that much. He was a good fighter and meant well but he was annoying and reckless. He had a certain something that interested her though.

"Oh…"

There was an awkward silence before Allen cleared his throat. "So why are you up here?"

Tate wrapped her arms around her legs and held them tight to her chest. It was her way of comforting herself when no one else could.

"Honestly, I feel like I don't relate to anyone….like I'm always alone." She looked at Allen.

He started to laugh, which threw Tate off. She was being vulnerable and letting her guard down and he was laughing at her.

"I can't believe you." She shook her head and started to get up. Allen quickly grabbed her hand.

"No stop, wait! I'm laughing because that doesn't make any sense. First of all, how can you complain about being lonely if you go off by yourself all the time? Secondly, you have a sister and a brother-in-law, AND a guy you like in the army."

Tate looked away blushing again, but it didn't matter because her face was hot with anger as well.

"You don't know the first thing about me, Allen. Sure my sister is here but the other day she told me she hated me. She says I'm too hard and uptight. My brother-in-law and I's relationship has always been business like. Klein keeps telling me I can leave at any time. He obviously doesn't want me around either. You know what? They are all right! I am hard and I'm not good at showing affection. Yuno was the loving one. I had to be strong and earn money us. I didn't have time to be weak if I wanted to survive."

Allen just smiled and came closer. He grabbed Tate's hand and held it tight.

"You are wrong on all accounts. I do know you. I know that you check your saddle five times before you get on your Pegasus. Your favorite food is fish from the Western Isles. You fly near Klein so that you can spot any threats before he can. You have four distinct smiles. One when you don't want to hurt someone's feelings, one for when you are in an awkward situation, one when you are with your sister, and one when you look at Klein. You play with your wrist band when you are nervous. Thany loves you. She talks about you to others all the time. Zealot has said nothing but great things about you. Klein is just too oblivious to know you like him. Most importantly, letting your guard down is not weak. I think you are strongest when you relax and be yourself."

Tate couldn't help but smile. She grabbed his hand back.

"I had no idea…."

Allen interrupted her. "It's ok. I know people think I only know about battle and that I'm easily distracted. When you are around, I can focus and I feel like I am stronger."

Tate smiled again.

"That's a new smile."

"It's the smile I have when I realize I'm wrong about someone and that maybe I need to look deeper. Or maybe it is something else entirely. I don't really know."

She leaned in and Allen kissed her. One kiss wasn't enough as they kissed deeper. They longed for their lips to touch again after each kiss.

When they broke away both of their faces were warm. Tate bit her lip and looked away. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Allen looked at camp. "We should get back."

He started to walk down the hill.

"Wait! What does this mean?"

Allen turned to her with another smile. "It depends on your answer." He held out his hand.

"Yes! My answer is yes!"

They walked hand in hand to camp and for once Tate didn't care what others thought of her. She wasn't alone anymore and she never really was. She just needed Allen to show her that.


End file.
